The Wrath Of Papa Gibbs
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Tony talks Ziva round into fooling about after Gibbs warns them of the consequences if they are caught. WARNING: Spanking of Adults. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrath Of Papa Gibbs**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF ADULTS**

**Chapter:**** Having Fun**

Tony is fooling around with Tim instead of completing his report and Ziva is becoming increasingly annoyed by his childish antics.

"Tony, quit bugging me and Tim, as we both want to work. We do not want to hear or see you fooling around!" Ziva says to Tony.

"Quit whining Ziva. This is fun." Tony states as he is throwing paper aeroplanes towards Tm's head.

Tony doesn't see Gibbs walking his way THWACK, "Ugh, getting back to work now boss." Tony rubs the back of his head and sits down at his desk.

Ziva and Tim smile straight at Tony.

"Boss, Ziva and Tim are smiling at me," Tony shouts at Gibbs.

Gibbs stops with what he was doing and looks at Tony, "instead of behaving like a naughty school boy Dinozzo, why don't you do some work?!"

Tim and Ziva burst out laughing, "when both of you are quite finished, why don't you finish your reports!?" Gibbs said.

Gibbs gets up from his desk, "I'm going out for coffee, and I expect you all to be working when I get back. If I catch ANYONE fooling around, they will feel my wrath on their backside. Do I make myself clear?"

All three responded, "Yes boss, crystal boss, yes Gibbs."

Tony waits until the elevator doors close, then proceeds to get up and walk towards Ziva's desk.

"Tony go away, I'm trying to work," Ziva tells Tony.

"Stop being boring Ziva, and have some fun with me,"replied Tony as he smiles.

"Tony, leave Ziva alone. She doesn't want any fun with you, she wants to finish her work," Tim interupts.

Tony turns to Tim, "keep out of it McDork. I want to have fun with our little ninja here," and he turns back to Ziva.

Tim and Ziva sigh, and Ziva speaks, "Tony why are you wanting to have fun when you know Gibbs is going to go all paternal on you if he catches you?"

"He isn't going to catch me Ziva. He's gone for coffee. He could be gone for hours," Tony replies.

Ziva sighs and stands up, "fine what do you want to do," she says to Tony.

Tony smiles, "follow me."

He quickly runs up the stairs to the balcony which over looks the bullpen. He proceeds to get a bag of little paper balls and straws out of his pants pocket. He gives a straw to Ziva and places the bag of little paper balls in between them both. They quickly start havng fun with blowing the paper balls throught the straws to see who could go the furthest, and they are laughing and joking with each other.

"That one went really far,"Tony laughs.

"Lets make it more fun Tony. If we hit a person we get 10 points every time," Ziva said.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm up for that," Tony reponded.

Tim shouts up to them, "will you two stop doing that I'm trying to work," as paper balls keep hitting his face.

Ziva and Tony just laugh and carry on having fun.

After about 10 minutes of playing the game and having fun , they both hear someone behind them. They gulp, and turn around. They see Gibbs standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

Tony speaks, "boss we can explain."

"Yes, we were conducting an experiment on how far a bullet could go for our report, but of course we couldn't use bullets so we used the next best thing...straws and paper balls," Ziva says.

Gibbs just stares at them and then suddenly THWACK on to Tony's head, then THWACK on to Ziva's had.

"Ow, ow," they both said.

Gibbs speaks, "Conference room NOW!"

Ziva and Tony start to pick up the straws and paper balls, but Gibbs stops them, "leave them."

With that, Tony and Ziva proceed to walk towards the conference room.

Ziva says, "we are so dead. He didn't buy that bullet excuse."

"No he didn't and now we're going to be feeling the wrath of Papa Gibbs," Tony sighs.

They reach the conference room and walk in, and shutting the door behind them.

Tony stands by the table and Ziva sits on the table, waiting for Gibbs to arrive.

"What do you think he's going to use?" Ziva asks Tony.

Tony replied, "I don't know Ziva, but I know one thing, we're going to have a problem in sitting comfortably after our 'discussion' with him."

Just then the conference room door opens, and Gibbs walks in.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrath Of Papa Gibbs**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF ADULTS**

**Chapter: Consequences**

"Ziva, off the table," Gibbs says as he walks into the conference room.

She jumps down from the table and stands next to Tony.

Gibbs paces up and down the conference room in front of his so-called agents, then he finally speaks to Tony and Ziva, "why have both of you decided to disobey me and fool around when I specifically told to do your work NOT FOOL AROUND?!"

Tony tries to speak, "boss, it's my fault. Punish me, not Ziva..."

"...did you make Ziva fool around?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss, but I wouldn't leave her alone. She only said yes because she wanted me to shut up about having fun."

"Gibbs, I could have said no but I didn't. There is no excuse as to why I disobeyed you," said Ziva. She looks down at her feet.

"And what about telling me a lie?" asked Gibbs to Ziva.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Ziva replied.

Gibbs sighs, "right, both of you will be punished for this."

"Yes Gibbs, yes boss," they both replied.

"Tony find a corner and stay there," Gibbs tells Tony.

Tony squeezes Ziva's hand for encouragement and walks towards a corner.

Gibbs pulls out a chair from beneath the table and sits down. He taps his lap, "okay Ziva. Let's get this over with."

Ziva slowly walks towards Gibbs. She stops in front of him.

"Lose your pants as well, please Ziva," Gibbs said.

Ziva was shocked but she does as is told, as she doesn't want to infuriate Gibbs any further. She fumbles with the zipper and button of her pants, and pushes them down to her ankles. Gibbs grabs her wrist and pulls her over his lap, and makes her comfortable.

"This is one of two spankings Ziva. This one is for lying to me."

"But Gibbs, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was the first thing that came into my head. I'm sorry," pleads Ziva.

"You should have told the truth and not lie. You really think I would accept your reasoning for shooting little bits of paper out of straws?!"

Gibbs started Ziva's spanking...

WHACK WHACK WHACK went Gibbs' hand on to Ziva's behind.

"Ow, ow ow," went Ziva, "I'm sorry Gibbs..."

Tony is listening to Ziva's spanking as he stands in the corner, and he closes his eyes, and tries to ignore her cries.

WHACK WHACK WHACK

"ow ow ow...for lying," cried Ziva

Gibbs gave her 14 more whacks with his hand, and then helped her up from his lap. She pulled up her pants and Gibbs gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Swap places with Tony, Ziva."

She does as she is told and swaps places with Tony in the corner in the conference room.

"Tony, tell me. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know Boss. I wanted some fun."

"Was it worth it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head, "No Boss. Not worth it."

"Alright lets get this spanking over with. Over my lap Tony and drop your pants."

Tony was shocked, "bbb...ut, I am a grown man..."

"You don't behave like a grown man Tony. That is why you are going to get a child's spanking for behaving like a child," Gibbs responded.

Tony sighed and reluctantly unfastened his button and zipper on his pants and pushed them down to his knees.

Gibbs grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap, and made him comfortable.

WHACK WHACK he began, "ow, ow" sounded Tony as Gibbs' hand landed on to his behind, hard.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I've learnt my lesson, you can stop now."

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK, Gibbs went harder then the previous two whacks.

"Owwwwwwww, please I'm sorry," pleads Tony.

Gibbs gave Tony a further 13 whacks with his hard hand and then he was helped up from Gibb's lap. Tony pulled up his pants and winced. He gave Tony a hug then rustled his hair.

"Ziva, come and stand next to Tony," Gibbs told Ziva.

Ziva turned and slowly walked towards Gibbs and Tony. She stopped by Tony. She still had tears in her eyes from her spanking and from listening to Tony's spanking.

"Like I said, that was one of two spankings. That one was for lying to me. You can go back to work for now, and I will deal with you at home tonight for disobeying me about fooling around instead of working."

Tony and Ziva looked and felt miserable. Well the hell did they behave like this, thought Ziva.

"Mmm, Gibbs," replied Ziva, "I have plans tonight. I am seeing an old friend."

"Cancel them," replied Gibbs.

"But Gibbs, that isn't fair. I have had this planned for weeks."

"Tough. You shouldn't have behaved like a naughty schoolgirl."

"I did not behave like a naughty schoolgirl."

"What would call disobeying me, fooling around with DiNozzo then lying about it when you are caught?" asked Gibbs.

Ziva looked at her feet, feeling very deflated. She hasn't won this argument at all.

"And if you carry on arguaing with me, you and I can go another round with my hand but it will be bare this time," said Gibbs.

"Fine, I will call him and rearrange," responded Ziva.

"Good. See that you do," said Gibbs.

"Anymore misbehaviour from either of you before tonight, then we will be back in here with you bending over this table, with your pants and underwear around your ankles, and feeling my belt on your bare backside. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Boss," said Tony.

"Yes Gibbs," said Ziva.

Ziva and Tony leave the conference room, rubbing their backsides.

"Has Gibbs' hand got harder or is it just me?" Ziva asked Tony as they walk long the corridor back to the bullpen.

"I think you are right Ziva. His hand never used to be that hard. It comes with him working on his damn boat too often instead of going out and having fun," Tony replied.

They reached their desks and they see McGee smirking.

"Why the hell are smirking, McSmirkalot?" Tony turned to Tim.

Ziva also said, "Yes Tim. It is not nice with you smirking at us like that. Yes, Gibbs caught us and yes, he has punished us. End of story."

"Just thinking that 'I told you so'," answered Tim.

Tony and Ziva slowly sit down in their chairs at their desks, and they both wince.

Gibbs follows Tony and Ziva back into the bullpen just as they wince when they try to sit down. He looks at them and shakes his head. He sees McGee still smirking, "McGee, is there something funny?"

Tim answered, "No boss. Getting back to work now." Tim starts typing away at his computer.

Gibbs walks towards Ziva and whispers into her ear, "If you dare disobey me about going out this evening, then you will definitely not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Ziva turns to Gibbs and told him she understood that she is not allowed to go out tonight and that she has to be at his house tonight with Tony.

"What time do you want Ziva and I at your house boss?" asked Tony.

"Eight o'clock, Tony," responded Gibbs as he was still looking at Ziva.

Gibbs had a gut feeling that Ziva was going to disobey him about going out on this date, but as of yet, he had no proof. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

Six o'clock arrived and everyone left the bullpen. Tony went to his apartment to have a shower and get changed into something 'more comfortable'. He wasn't looking forward to tonights encounter with Gibbs, but he isn't stupid enough to disobey him again so soon.

Tim went to his apartment and opened up a bottle of beer, and started playing an online game.

Gibbs went home and began working on his boat again.

Ziva didn't go home. Instead she did something that Gibbs will spank her for, if he ever found out...she's going to meet her old friend.

When Ziva pulled up outside the restaurant, she could see her old friend, waiting. She got out of the car and walked towards her, "Hello, Miranda. How are you?" Ziva smiles and gives her friend a hug.

"Not too bad Ziva. I didn't think you were going to show." replied Miranda.

Ziva sighed, "I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I am supposed to be going to my boss's house for eight o'clock."

Miranda looked puzzled, "Why do you have to go to your boss's house tonight?"

Ziva thought for a minute. Should she just tell her friend that she gets spanked by her boss, or should she just leave that bit out.

They enter the restaurant and they are placed by the window. Miranda sits down first and orders herself a glass of red wine. Ziva stands as she orders herself a glass of white wine. As the waiter turns away from their table, Ziva tries to sit without giving herself away, but unfortunately she flinces and Miranda sees it.

"Mmm, Ziva? Why have you just flinched when you sat down?" asked Miranda.

This is it, thought Ziva. She has to tell her. She may as well just come out with it...

"I was spanked today," said Ziva.

Miranda was shocked and asked, "why and by whom?"

"Please listen. It's quite long winded but after I have finished, you can ask me anything and I will answer them honetly." Ziva smiled.

"Okay," said Miranda, and smiled back at her friend.

'Here goes' thought Ziva, "A friend and colleague of mine, and I disobeyed our boss and lied to him when we were caught. He told us beforehand, whilst he is away , to get on with our work and no fooling around. We wouldn't like the consequences if we did. Anyway, a few minutes after our boss had left, Tony asked if I wanted some fun. At first I said no but then I said yes. We went to the balcony in the bullpen and started to blow little paper balls through straws. Our boss caught us ten minutes later. He asked us both what we were we doing. I replied that we were testing how far they would go for our report but we were didn't have the gun so we were improvising with what we had. He didn't believe us and took us to the conference room. I was spanked first and then Tony. He spanked us with his hand. He also said that the spanking was for lying to him. He is going to spank us again tonight at his house for disobeying him. He also told me to re-arrange tonight with you. He doesn't know that I disobeyed him yet about meeting up with you." Ziva sighed after her little speech.

Miranda was speechless at first and then asked, "why do you allow your boss to spank you?"

Ziva replied, "because it doesn't go on our records that we've been in trouble. Once the spankings have happened, our slates are wiped clean."

Their drinks arrived soon after, and they began to drink them.

Miranda and Ziva carried on chatting for a while, and Ziva's cell phone rang. She looked at it and paled. The display showed 'GIBBS'.

Miranda asked Ziva if she was alright but she ignores her, and proceeds to answer her cell.

"Hello Gibbs...no...yes...I am not at home...what?..." she paled as she looked up, "Hello Gibbs."

He never answered Ziva but turned towards the woman that she was with, "I am sorry but Ziva has to leave now."

Gibbs yanks Ziva up from her seat and walks her out of the restaurant, walks towards his car, unlocks it, and gets tells Ziva to get in. She reluctantly gets into Gibbs' car, and flinches as she sits down.

They quickly arrive at Gibbs' house and walk in, and Gibbs turns to Ziva, "upstairs to your room and you better be in the corner when I get up there, to deal with your disobedience."

Ziva walks up the stairs to her room, and slams the door then stomps to the corner.

Now she has to wait to feel the wrath of Papa Gibbs again.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
